One shot: A night out
by Henrika Fanfiction
Summary: Ana decides to let her hair down and step out of her comfort zone when celebrating with Kate. The night of course includes too much booze and a tall dark stranger.


_-Lemon alert-_

"Come on, the cab's waiting!" Kate's voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"Just a sec,"I shout back. Not too shabby, Steele, I think as I watch myself in the mirror. The loose sequin top enhances my form in just the right places and this new miniskirt combined with strappy heels, make my legs look great, even if I say so myself. I wipe off a layer of the too dark lipstick Kate painted on me before I rush down the stairs with a pleased smile on my lips.

Kate whistles as I walk past her.  
"Damn, you look hot!"

"Well that makes two of us then." I smile at my best friend who is stunning in all simplicity. Seriously, I don't know how she does it, with minimum effort she always has the perfect hair and the perfect outfit… and all the boys, men now, are always drooling over her. I'm the sidekick of this duo, the one that always gets pegged as one of the guys, a good sport and a pretty girl but not girlfriend, never mind one night stand material. And yes, it's starting to get frustrating, hence the push-up bra and a matching black lace panties, to give me, my cleavage, and my confidence a boost tonight. My plan is to let my hair down, step out of my comfort-zone and hopefully end a very, very, very long dry spell. But to be honest, I'm not exactly holding my breath.

"So where are we headed?" I ask Kate, once we are safely seated in the backseat of the cab.

"Well, first, we'll go to Joe's, and meet up with the others, get a good buzz on and after that, clubbing!"

"Clubbing? Um. Eh. Okay." I'm definitely not a club-goer, having the coordination skills of a newborn giraffe, I tend to avoid anything that involves dancing. But tonight, I'm letting my hair down, doing things beyond the ordinary, I remind myself.

"Could you be just a little less excited." Kate teases me. "I was thinking we should take this party to a whole new level, so I arranged us tickets to The Mile High."

"What? Really? But how?" The Mile High is the hottest club of Seattle, it has the best DJs and the usual clientele is the crème de la crème of the Seattle social circles. The tickets cost a fortune, and are nearly impossible to obtain, well for a regular Joe at least.

"Remember that guy I interviewed a few weeks ago?"

"Um. That brooding billionaire that you think is gay? Whom you were going bananas over meeting?"

"Yup. The mysterious Mr. Grey. Turns out he owns the Mile High, and a bunch of other clubs… Anyway... I was talking with his secretary after the interview, and long story short, she arranged us tickets for tonight." Kate pulls two tickets from her purse and waves them in the air.

"Wow. Uh. You could've said something earlier, I'm not really…" I want to say dressed properly, but considering my outfit I'm definitely dressed for clubbing. What else could I use as an excuse?

"Oh shush. I didn't tell you earlier because then you wouldn't have agreed to come at all! You know it just as well as I do. You would've made up some lame-ass excuse to get out of this."

"But."

"But nothing! Have a few drinks, and loosen up! You are already dressed to kill, why not flaunt it."

* * *

Joe's is jam-packed by the time we get there, apparently all the other graduates had the same plan as us. We order a pitcher of margaritas and manage to find a table that sit all the six of us, now that Stacy, Jose, Jake and Jamie have joined us.

The pitcher is soon refilled, and my confidence is skyrocketing, boosted by the alcohol. No longer am I self-conscious over baring some skin, which clearly has made the guys take notice. Hallelujah! I might finally break the 'on of the guys' box I always end up in.

"Okay, let's ditch this joint." Kate whisper-yells in my ear, as the clock is closing in on midnight.

"Let's go, baby!" I yell back and scramble up from the chair, managing to push over the various beer bottles lined up on the table. "Oh shit! I'm sorry." I stutter and giggle at the boys halfhearted protests.

"Wait, what? You're leaving? But the night is still young." Jose says failing to hide his disappointment. I know he has a crush on me, but the feeling isn't mutual , he's more like the brother I never had.

"We have plans." Kate announces and drags me away. I wave at the gang that we'll be leaving behind.

* * *

My excitement turns down a notch as we arrive at the Mile High. Damn, I'm so out of my league here, I think as I watch the tall, thin, curvy blondes in designer clothes walk past our cab and into the lobby of the skyscraper that houses the club.

Kate and I pass the security and show them our tickets and ID. The stone faced giants merely nod their heads in unison granting us entrance.

The music hits us like a tidal wave when the elevator doors slide open. The air is filled with pulsating smoke, the lights are striking through with changing colors and the dance-floor has spilled over. We bump into grinding and gyrating bodies almost by the doors of the elevator.

"Come on Ana" Kate yells over the music and tugs me past a bunch of supermodel standard men.

"Whoops, sorry" I say without looking up as I feel a shoe under my foot.

We circle half the club before we reach the bar and order a Mile High special each. With the glasses in hand we dance our way to a pair of empty lounge chairs with a table in the middle.

"Oh my god, Kate! Did you see who that was?!" I shriek as the Cardiffe family's two oldest brothers pass our perfectly located table.

Kate just grins at my dumbfounded excitement, her social circles being a bit more of the who's who of Seattle, than mine.

"I have to go pee. Stay and watch our seats!" Kate yells over the music and before I even have time to protest she's already gone.

I lean back in the comfortable chair and watch the pretty people dance. Ah, to be so graceful, I give the wishful thought a few moments. I reach for my drink, and suddenly feel a presence standing over me.

"These seats are taken." I say; square my shoulders and take a sip of the delicious drink which is probably more potent than I give it credit for.

"Oh, really?" the low rumble of the man's voice make all kinds of hormones zing across my body.

Ignoring my feeble attempts at blocking him, he sits down in the chair which I was holding for Kate, leans back and being gigantic, looks down at me.  
Damn, he is gorgeous. I lick my lips, just to make sure I'm not drooling.

He snaps his fingers at a waitress passing by and with a curt nod from him, she scurries ahead, leaving with a haste "Yes, sir" hanging in the air.

"Hey, seriously, dude. That's my friends chair." I sit up straighter and look the man straight in the eye. Damn. He is even more handsome now that a semi-smile lights up his face.

My breath hitches as he sits up, and leans closer.

"Actually, it's mine, as is the one you are sitting in."

"Pfft. You don't own all the chairs in this place. We were here first." I try my hardest to sound stern and forceful, but it's hard when a goofy grin is tugging on my cheeks as the perfect specimen of a man looks at me with a amused smile tugging on his lips.

"Well, since your friend isn't here now, I'll just keep you company then. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes. No. Um. Fine. But when Kate comes back, you have to give her her seat back. I'm telling you, you don't want to mess with Kate Kavanagh."

"Hm. We'll see." He says and accepts the tall glass from the waitress that probably broke the world record in picking up his drink. I watch in awe as he takes a sip and his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows. His lips remain wet from the cool liquid, and my sorely neglected libido arises from its slumber as he licks the moisture away.

For a moment, I let my imagination run free with the thought of that tongue, those cool lips on my skin. The goose bumps would spread like wildfire over my skin as he would wrap his lips around my nipple…

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asks with a smug look on his beautiful face.

Cue blush. Thank fuck it's dark in here.

"I was just thinking... What's taking Kate so long." I lie badly.

"There might be a line, you know." He grins.

"I know! The ladies side always has a line, why don't guys ever need to stand in line? What's up with that? Do you have like hundreds of booths in there? Or do you guys share?" Okay… Why am I talking about people peeing with this guy? Note to self. Stay off the booze for a bit.

"Well, I can't speak for all men, but I don't share." He looks at me with a strange expression on his face, and I'm sure _he_ is not talking about peeing. Just me then.

"So, you are here with… Kate Kavanagh, was it? Girls night out? You left the boyfriends waiting for you back home?" He asks.

"Pfft. Single." I point at myself. "Kate too, but I don't know why? She could have anyone." I babble on.

"I'm sure you could too." The guy says, and I give him my best sarcastic laugh.

"Nah. I'm destined to always be in the friend zone. Just one of the guys. Seriously, is there something wrong with me?"

"Not as far as I can see." The guy leisurely let's his gaze roam my body, and I feel the blush creep back onto my cheeks.

The music changes and the guy stands up, and holds out his hand.  
"Come, dance with me." It's clearly not a question.

"I don't… um. I should watch our places until Kate comes back."

"Don't worry about it, no one will sit here. Come." He waits with his hand outreached. I want to tell him I suck at dancing, and that he should ask someone who handles their body's coordination. But at the same time, I really, really want to dance with him.

I down the last of my drink, and as the liquor burns it's way down my throat, I lay my hand in his. There's a strange current pulsing between us, and it sparks and strikes as lightning, rendering all my reasons for why not to do this muted by his touch.

He leads me to the dance-floor, his hand on the small of my back, and my heart is doing somersaults and a perfect flip as he pulls me into his arms.

The beat of the music and the strong arms guiding me in the sea of writhing sweaty bodies has me in a trance. I dance like I've never danced before. His gaze caresses my body and the intensity in his eyes notches my libido up a gear. With new found self-confidence I throw my hands around his neck, and soon I feel his hands on my hips. We move in perfect sync, the intoxicating rhythm consuming us. I move my hips, as seductively as I know how to, and he grips me harder.

I glance at his face, and see a fire in his eyes. In his arms, under his intensive gaze, I feel sexy. Tilting my head back, I take a good look at the tall dark stranger I'm dancing with. Good god, he is handsome. Involuntarily I bite my lip, and his eyes focus on my mouth. I lift my face up further, willing him to kiss me. He skims fingers up my arms, until he reaches my choker necklace. I feel him tracing the rim of it as his lips are nearing mine. I feel his warm breath against my skin, and then the softness of his lips. Boom! It's total sensory overload, a strong arm around my body, fingers in my hair, delicious lips against mine and an intoxicating scent of lust, mixed with the intense beat of whatever song is playing that is setting the rhythm for our movements. I push my fingers into his hair, and feel a definite erection pressing against my body. His tongue strokes mine and my knees go weak. Holy fuck, the man can kiss.

The next thing I know, he is gone. I'm left horny and utterly confused in the middle of the dance floor.

Huffing, I return to the table which by some freaky magic is untouched. I wave down a waitress and ask her for tequila. Booze will have to do the trick, and since the tall dark stranger apparently won't, I'll have to find someone else to help me with my dry spell predicament. Damn. His lips were delicious, and by the size of his bulge, well… just damn.

Kate reappears, only to disappear onto the dance floor with some blond who is obviously set on getting into her panties. I didn't even mention the tall dark stranger to her, because the more I think of it, the more I doubt it even happened. Unless for my slightly swollen lips, I would have no proof of him existing at all.

A tequila shot or three later, I mean who's counting anyway?, I make my return to the dance floor, where a few guys immediately spot me and ask me to join them. Although they are not tall dark and stunningly gorgeous they are still definitely easy on the eye.

"What's your name?" the guy in the yellow shirt asks.

"Ana." I have to shout to get my voice heard over the music.

"I'm Mike, and this is Dave, that's Jake, Tom and Peter." He quickly points at each guy, and I have no idea who is who. And between you and me. I don't really care. I'm still horny as fuck and I'm offered a smorgasbord of hunky-dory to pick from. I snicker at my thoughts. Like they would be interested of Ms. Friend-zone of the year. Hah.

"It's a pleasure." I'm still snickering.

"No, the pleasure is all ours." One of the guys say and tugs me into his arms. He leads the dance, never missing a beat and soon I feel another set of hands on my body. It takes my alcohol soaked brain a moment to register that in fact, I now have two men dancing with me. And it takes a much longer moment to realize that damn, they are just a tad too close for comfort. What kind of friend zone is this?

"So, Ana… What do you say, if we take this party to a private room in the back? I'm sure we could show you a good time, a really good time." The guy squeezes my bottom, and actually licks my neck. I'm rendered utterly speechless. Did he just lick my neck? What the fuck?

"Room in the back?" I manage to squeak, and seriously I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. Of all the things I could've said in reply, I chose the one thing that makes it sound like I want to go with them. Not that the thought isn't intriguing, but they just don't do it for me. Unlike the dark stranger from earlier.

"Yeah, just over there." Mike or Jake or whatever his name is points to a dark hallway behind the dance-floor.

Before I know it, we've managed to dance our way through the partying crowd, where every couple is more or less indecent by this point. Who knew the socialites partied like this? So uninhibited it would make me blush, if it wasn't for the last shots of tequila and the fact that I'm apparently on my way into a private room with these guys. Wait what? The hell I am.

Just when I'm about to protest, the guys around me go quiet as a large presence appears.

I look up and a wave of relief and elation washes over me. It's him! He grabs and tugs my hand so hard that I land in the middle of his chest. Instinctively I inhale his masculine scent, and my libido's gears shoots off the charts.

"She's with me."

"Sorry, sir. We didn't know." The guys scatter.

The guy, my tall dark rescuer, pulls me further down the dark corridor until we reach the end, and he rams his lips onto mine. His body presses me against a wooden door as his tongue invades my mouth and he kisses me like the world is about to end.

When we come up for air I say  
"Thanks for... um... finding me."

"I told you, I don't share." He growls and the intensity in his eyes leaves me breathless.

He kisses me again, and this time my hunger for him has breached all limits. I scratch his neck with my nails, press my body against the distinctive bulge in his pants. I slide my hand onto his erection and he growls into my mouth.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks.

"Yes."

"I don't usually do this." He says.

"Me neither."

In a second, he pushes us into the office that is behind the door we stopped at. I register a desk, a sofa and not much more before his lips ram back onto mine and he lifts me up. With my legs wrapped around his hips, he grabs my butt, his hands having easy access as my skirt has bunched around my waist. Fuck, yes. His bulge presses right onto my clit, the lace not being much of a barrier between us. All I can think of is how much I need him inside me. Now.

"I want you." I manage to say between ragged breaths. He glides his hand onto the damp lace between my legs and I see his resolve crack as he feels how wet I am for him.  
He circles his fingers over my clit and I whimper. I need this so badly. I fumble to open his belt buckle and his pants.

He pulls away, leaving me leaning against the wall, just for enough time to dig out a condom from his pocket and roll it on his massive erection.

He stares into my eyes and pauses.  
"How drunk are you?"

"Just a tad. Not that drunk that you need to worry." I might have sugarcoated the truth a bit, but I really, really want this.

"And you are sure about this?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure, I want this. I want you to…" I tug him closer by his shirt.

He presses his lips onto mine in the middle of the sentence. With his tongue in my mouth he sweetly tortures me with his fingers, first through the lace, but soon he tugs my panties away, and since my skirt is still bunched around my waist I'm left bare for his hands to roam. But shame or embarrassment are not on my mind. I'm so turned on at this point I can't even think straight.

"Hold on." He says as he lifts me up. Again my legs are wrapped around him, but this time my bare pussy is pressing onto his rubber latex covered hard-on and in a swift move he pushes into me just as my back hits the surface of the wall.

"Oh fuck." He groans. "You're so tight, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes." I pant as I adjust to the nearly painful fullness. "It's just been a while." Too fucking long a while.

He tilts his hips and gently moves in and out, and back in again. What was bordering on pain, becomes ultimate pleasure as he picks up the pace. Gone is gentle. He grabs my breasts, kisses and bites as he fucks me, like I've never experienced before. It's raw, it's dirty, and I love it. He grinds into me, reading my reactions to perfection and soon I explode like a supernova. His mouth catches my cries of pleasure and he follows suit with a few hefty thrusts and a deep groan as he spills his release deep inside me.

We slump to the sofa and take a while kissing wet sloppy kisses as we catch our breaths.

"Mm… That was... hm…" I hum sitting on his lap, my whole body a post coital mush.

"Yes?" he asks with a amused smile, and it's obvious that getting thoroughly fucked does not affect him like a sedative. Just me then.

"Mind-blowing, that's the word." I catch myself slurring an answer. My eyelids are so heavy that I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Hey, are you passing out on me?"

"What? Me? No, no, no no, I'm fine. I just… I'll just rest my eyes a second."

* * *

"Ana, wake up. Come on, let's go, lightweight." A familiar voice seeps into my consciousness.

"Kate?" I slowly blink my eyes open, the surroundings slowly coming into focus. A desk, a chair and I lying on a sofa.

"What? Where am I?" I do a quick check of my state. Panties check. Clothes, check. Purse, check.

"You're in Mr. Grey's office at the Mile High. You passed out, you're such a lightweight." Kate grins at me.

"What? But… How?" A memory from earlier is slowly emerging, and I sit up so quick my head spins.

"I don't know all the deets, but apparently Mr. Grey saw that you needed some assistance so he brought you here to rest."

"Oh." I scratch my head, still confused, because I swear to god, I was just fucked, very thoroughly and satisfyingly, in this very office, by the tall dark stranger, whose name I didn't even ask for.

"But how did you know I was here?"

"It's a funny story, I'll tell you later, but turns out Elliot is Mr. Grey's brother."

"Who's Elliot?" Seriously. Should I keep up with her conquests?

There's a knock on the door, and Kate's face lights up, as the blond I saw her with earlier peeks in.

"That's him, he'll drive us home."

The car ride goes by in a wiff. Kate and Elliot are flirting shamelessly all the way. Once we get home I run upstairs and leave the two to their flirting.  
I drop my purse, pull off my top, and snap open my bra. My clothes are in a pile on the floor, as I flop onto the bed and pull the cover up. I'll worry about my makeup and showering after I have slept off the downwards dwindling buzz.

* * *

Morning comes too soon, and my head disagrees with my decision to shower off last nights grime. I don't feel too bad to be honest, just a major headache as the due to pay for last nights fun. Well, turns out the headache is not all that I have to remind me of the night before. The full body mirror reveals fingerprint bruises on my bottom and hips, hickeys on my breasts and there's a soreness in my core that I haven't felt in ages. I blush as I think of what I did. Good thing I won't have to meet the guy again, because that was definitely me letting my hair down. I don't think I could face him without dying of embarrassment, well not sober anyway.

I cover the evidence of the romp with a t-shirt and pull on yoga pants. The clothes from last night still lay where I dropped them. I bend to pick them up and notice that there's a business card in my purse.

I pick up the card and let my fingers gloss over the embossed design. With neat handwriting there's a phone number written in blue ink onto the card's backside. Beneath the number it says simply: Call me. I turn the business card and swallow as I see the name on the card.

Christian Grey  
CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

No. It couldn't be him. Could it? He's gay, according to Kate at least. And filthy rich. I groan and look at the card again. Was I really that drunk? I try racking my brain for a name. But there's nothing.

There has to be a reasonable explanation to this. The guy probably just took the card, a card, any card, from the desk… Yes. That's it. Much more believable than me getting my brains banged out by one of the richest and most elusive billionaires in the states. Right? Right.

I scramble to open my laptop and quickly type Christian Grey into the image search. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Pages and pages of pictures of the tall dark stranger fill my screen.  
Seeing his picture, somehow flicks a switch inside me, and I realize that now I really want to see him again. Actually I want to feel him again, deep inside me, to be exact, I blush as the memory of last night comes back with a vengeance.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing! This little one shot was a result of me stretching my fingers whilst struggling to find time to write.

H xx


End file.
